1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile robot, and particularly, to a mobile robot capable of making a map while moving to form a closed curved line, and capable of performing a position compensation when approaching to the closed curved line, and a controlling method of the same.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile robot indicates an autonomous cleaner capable of performing an autonomous cleaning process by using a charged battery as a driving source, and by moving along an inputted program.
A user does not directly perform a cleaning process with moving a cleaner, but makes the mobile robot perform an autonomous cleaning process by manipulating the mobile robot with using a remote control or simple driving buttons. This may allow the user to make less efforts in performing a cleaning process, and may save cleaning time.
This mobile robot is provided with an obstacle sensor configured to detect an obstacle positioned on a movement path. Upon detecting a front obstacle by the obstacle sensor, the mobile robot moves to avoid the detected obstacle.
However, the conventional mobile robot has the following problems.
Firstly, the conventional mobile robot adopts a random moving method, and is not configured so as to recognize its position. This may cause the mobile robot not to recognize a cleaned region and a non-cleaned region.
Furthermore, the conventional mobile robot may repeatedly clean only parts of the entire regions to be cleaned.